Percy Jackson The Angel Of Chaos
by Chimpeus Styx
Summary: Annabeth cheats and he finds his love in the silver-eyed goddess of the hunt he disappears only to be sent back to fight another war will Artemis forgive him for disappearing?- I suck at summaries and there is some serious Pertemis in the first chapter. FINISHED! I do not own Percy Jackson or any characters except the plot
1. Chapter 1

I can't wait to see her, Annabeth, my love.

I have been gone for the last 6 months to spend time with my father so I could increase my powers and I could make a ring for my love.

I held the ring in my palm and looked at it, it was made of Atlantis silver

and it had a gray rock and it had a circular hole where a green rock sat. it was perfect.

I heard her behind a tree talking to someone so I crept up on her so I could surprise her until I heard what they were saying.

"oh Annabeth, I love you." a guy said in complete bliss, "I love you too Fred." she replied.

I stood there in horror, _Annabeth cheated on me?!_ I couldn't take it, it hurt so much.

I taken a step back and a branch snapped under my foot, _crap. _

they both turned and looked at me, the guy, Fred, looked confused about who I was, _ha not surprising_. she looked at me and a wave of guilt flooded her eyes as they glossed over with tears.

"Thanks, it means a lot," I said with an edge in my voice, I spun on my heel and walked away.

I didn't know that I was crying until I felt the tears on my cheeks, I wiped them away and mentally shouted _no, you will not cry another tear for that girl, she broke your heart._ I felt a pain in my chest as I heard a familiar voice shouting at me, it was _her_.

I carried on, not bothering to stop because if I did I would break down.

she caught up and grabbed my arm and pulled me to a stop, I know I hated her but if I forced myself out of her grip I would hurt her and as much as I hated her, I didn't want that.

she grabbed my face in her hands and forced me to look at her, that was it.

tears left my eyes as she begged for forgiveness, but I didn't hear any of it because of how much it hurt.

I grabbed her hand and slipped the ring in her hand, she looked at it shocked and I just whispered "yeah, I was going to ask before you broke my heart, thank you."

I slipped out of her hold and I walked away, and this time, she didn't follow.

I walked to my cabin and packed a bag and left a note that I was going away for a while and I walked out of my cabin to bump into Artemis.

_Great, that's all I need right now._ I thought sarcastically.

"how dare you break a woman's heart like you did to that poor girl, Annabeth!" she yelled at me.

I just walked past her, I was going to cry again, _c'mon, keep it together!_ I thought.

she grabbed my wrist and pulled me into the forest, _great, I'm getting punished for someone else's doing._ I thought.

she shoved me down and climbed on me pressing a knife to my chest.

"WHY DID YOU HURT A GIRL!" she yelled and I couldn't keep it in, I cried softly. Artemis looked shocked and became a little more gentle, she knew me and I didn't cry at her pointing a knife at me.

she climbed down and lifted my head putting it on her lap, she gently stroked my hair.

"what happened to you." she whispered

*Artemis' POV*

I could see the heartbreak in his eyes as I stroked his soft, raven hair from his face.

"I didn't break her heart... she broke mine," he muttered softly as tears trickled from his eyes.

"how Perseus, tell me," I said softly feeling guilt from when I shouted at him for something he didn't do.

"sh-she cheated on me while I was in Atlantis with my father making her a ring to propose," he said a little bitterly and more tears escaped his eyes.

I kissed his head softly stroking his face, _he has a handsome face, wait what, I am a maiden goddess! I can't think like that!_ I scolded myself.

he stands up and I follow him turning into my 18-year-old self to reach his height.

he looks down and mutters "Thank you, Lady Artemis, you really helped."

"anytime Perseus, your the only man I respect and care for, I'm sorry for shouting at you without knowing what happened, I should have known that you are too gentle to hurt a girl," I say softly a little ashamed of myself for jumping to conclusions.

"Lady Artemis, I know why you did it, you would have never expected a girl to hurt a boy," he said sadly.

I felt a pang of guilt and I hugged him softly, putting my arms under his and my face in his chest, he stiffened up at first then wrapped his arms around me.

_man he smelled good, AGH!_ I looked up at him and he looked down at me, I felt my heart racing as he looked at me with his beautiful green eyes.

he stroked my face gently and I stood higher forgetting everything else, a nuke could have blown America up and I wouldn't have given a damn.

our lips touched, his lips are so soft on mine, I could feel butterflies in my stomach as we kissed a little more forcefully. he runs his tongue along my bottom lip and I happily opened my mouth.

he explored my mouth with his tongue and I played with his tongue with mine, now it was a fight for dominance, I pushed him down to the ground and climbed on him, pushing his head down so gravity is on my side.

I explored his mouth and he tasted amazing, every corner of his beautiful mouth.

he pulled away first for air and I smiled at him, he stroked my face softly, I wanted to ram my tongue down his throat for so long and I finally had him.

"you don't know how long I wanted to do that for," he muttered. I giggled and replied "I know right."

at that moment I remembered everything, the hunt, my oath and, to be honest, I couldn't give a damn, I had Percy and I was glad he felt the same way.

**tell me what you think guys and how I can improve my work, it's my first fanfic so don't hate too hard**


	2. Chapter 2

*Percy's POV*

I looked into them silver eyes that looked at me with such love, Annabeth never looked at me like that. I was glad about Annabeth cheating now, well I'm not exactly cool with it but I'm glad because I can have Artemis now.

Artemis stood up after laying on me for so long, it felt good that she trusted me not to go too far with the whole relationship if it's a relationship.

I stood up after her and she hugged me again just like last time with her arms under mine and her face in my chest, this time I didn't hesitate to hug her back.

we stood there for what felt like eternity or it's just my ADHD, but it was the best moment of the night, well the kissing was the best until she hurt me but I didn't care.

"when will I see you again," she mumbled into my chest.

I pulled her face up to me and I kissed her quickly before replying "soon, my love."

she smiled at what I said and she let go of me "promise you won't be stupid," she demands.

"well that would be lying," I replied mischievously.

she looked at me worried and I engulfed her in another hug "I swear on the River Styx that I won't do anything stupid," I said seriously and she hugged me back.

"Percy?"

"yes?"

"can I bless you so you can find me if you need to?" she asks.

"of course you can," I reply.

she hits me with a beam of silver energy and I get thrown back a meter or two.

she giggles at me as I stand up wobbling slightly.

she runs up to me and kisses me quickly and before I can kiss back she flashes back to her cabin in camp, leaving me leaning down for the kiss.

_awesome Artemis, fricking awesome,_ I think sarcastically.

suddenly there's a black portal and a woman steps out, she is around the age 30 and she has black hair but blacker than black and she wore a black dress (the same black as her hair) which flows down to the ground and a set of wicked black wings sprouting from her back, she holds her body like she is royal. she has pale skin, whiter than Hades and she has eyes like the universe is hiding under them and she has black lips.

I knew who this was as soon as I saw her, Chaos.

I dropped to my knee in a bow, she let out a slight laugh like she thought my actions were humorous and waved her hand, signaling me to stand.

I stood and she walked around me inspecting my body, once walking around a couple of times she stood in front of me.

"L-Lady Chaos, it's an honor," I say stumbling over my words slightly.

she smiles slightly and replies "the honor is mine Perseus Jackson, I have been watching you for your whole life and it has come to my intention to reward you for what you have done for me."

"mi-milady?" I ask a little confused. "please, just call me Chaos," she says softly

"okay, Chaos," I reply as formal as possible and knowing me, it's not formal at all.

"you have saved this world twice, therefore you have helped me overcome the evil, I couldn't have done it myself," she admits "you also have no choice in the matter but to accept my gift because once you have it the world will need saving again." she says sadly.

"What's the gift?" I ask.

she simply just winks and pushes me through a portal.

I get thrown onto a completely different planet, Chaos is walking through a big set of doors and I follow.

we walk down halls while she talks all about the place, I just blank out and take in the vital information.

she stops at a door and turns to me.

"Perseus-" she starts, but I interrupt, "just Percy," she nods.

"Percy, you will become an Angel of me and you will be the commander of the army, you will get a pet of choice between a wolf or a tiger and you will be given white wings because you are an Angle of me, do you understand?" she asks and i nod.

"what will be your pet?" she asks, I quickly say, "wolf." I wanted a wolf because it reminds me of Artemis, my love.

she nods and walks into the bedroom filled with angels ao chaos and walks to the front of the room and I walk behind her feeling all the eyes on me.

she turns to me at the top "kneel before me Perseus."

I comply and kneel in front of her.

she starts to change in a language that I've never heard of before and pain flashes through my body but especially my back, I keep a straight face.

once my wings grew everyone gasps and I look at where all their eyes are locked feeling slightly self-conscious, then I saw them.

black wings sprouted from my back much smaller to Chaos' wings and even Chaos was gaping at them.

"I thought you said I would have white wings?" I ask a little worried, she snaps out of her trance and looks at me and speaks "all hail Perseus Jackson, Prince of the universe!"

it was my time to gape at her, _PRINCE!?_

she singles me to rise and when I do I notice that in a couple inches higher and I'm slightly more muscular.

she summons my pet wolf and it's blacker than black like my wings and it has green eyes like mine.

she pulls me along and I follow her as she pulls me into a room with thrown in and she summons the Council and when they come it's most of the Primordial deities. (Tartarus, Gaia, Erebus, Nyx, Aether, Hemera, Chronos)

she starts to whisper to them and then they all turn to me and hit me with their beams of power.

all I can say is ouch! damn these paranormals.

once they finish their magic they disappear and I'm left with Chaos... smiling.

_wow shes messed up._

**what do you think guys? should i add all the training or skip it and head back to Earth with all the surprises and love and awesomeness or should i bore you with training and i will tell you all the powers he receives from the paranormals don't worry and ill tell you lots of stuff he will receive and spoiler; Chaos adopts Percy!**


	3. Chapter 3

*Percy's POV*

*1000 years later*

I strode the halls of the palace and when I walk past someone they bow their head, I simply nod to them and carry on.

I walk into the council room and sit in my thrown next to my mother, Chaos.

Chaos soon adopted me after I became the prince.

*flashback*

"Percy I want to adopt you," Chaos said out of the blue.

I was so shocked a just nodded numbly and she muttered a language that is unknown to me and a light black mist covered me.

when it disappeared I had a ring of black in my iris, not the usual onyx black but the black like it held the universe.

she pulled me into a hug and I didn't stop to hug her back.

*end of flashback*

the Primordial Gods flashed in and took their seats.

"so, Perseus, how is your powers?" mother asked and I stood up and stood in the middle of the room and i ripped the earth from the ground and grew a bunch of poison ivy around my feet as i did this my green tattoo of a ivy glowed on my right wrist (Gaia's tattoo which holds the power), Gaia stood and patted me on the back and said "He is at full power with my abilities."

she went back to her seat.

next I pulled shadows around and made them solid and I made a portal out of shadows and stepped through appearing a foot away and then I summoned a ball of shadow fire in my palm and made it dance around my fingers, it was mainly black, but a few orange tips spit out of the orb of fire. also when I did this a tattoo of a shadow glowed on my arm a little higher than the ivy.

Erebus and Nyx nodded at my ability over darkness and shadows.

I made it light in the room and turned myself into light and traveled a meter away then formed myself again and then i made a few light beams as I did this a tattoo of light and day a little higher than the tattoo of shadows glowed, Aether smiled like a mad man while a small smile played on the lips of Hemera.

finally I slowed time and then made it faster then I stopped it completely then I turned the time back to normal. my final tattoo which was a symbol of time glowed and Chronos nodded in approval looking like it taken him a lot to withstand that.

I already passed my test for creation and that was to create anything that I imagine, I made a few planets of my own in the past and I made my own sun for them which was, of course, blue.

I walked back to my throne and sat down.

the Primordial Gods flashed out as my mother stood up, and I did also and she hugged me and I hugged her back, she whispered "you are ready to go back to earth my son,"

**I know it's short, but I'm going to leave it as a cliffhanger, I will pick this up as soon as I publish this, please tell me how good I did and thank you for reading!**


	4. Chapter 4

*Percy's POV*

I ordered my team; Black Fang, to report to the docks and I flew to the docks as fast as the wind would carry me, trust me it was fast.

I touched down and there stood my team; Alyosha (male), Andel (male), Artyom (male), Gino (male) and Frona (female).

"Team, we are going to Earth to help them in a war," I say strongly.

"we will wear our cloaks until we meet the gods then you guys will show yourself," I say and they nod in agreement.

"why won't you show yourself, Lord?" Artyom asks.

I look down sadly and reply "because I have a bad history with Earth."

they all nod in understanding and Gino says slightly upbeat "what are we waiting for!"

Gino pulls his cloak on and jumps off the ground, soaring through the air and heads towards Earth, we shake our heads and pull our cloaks on too.

"race?" I say, and they nod as we propel ourselves off the ground and into deep space.

*time skip 3 hours*

I was first to hit Earths atmosphere and the others followed on my tail, we slowed down when we were in America.

if I can remember correctly we were in Manhattan and we buzzed through the buildings, then an idea popped into my head and I shot upwards and soon enough, there it was, Olympus.

the black fang followed closely as I closed in on the council building.

we landed softly at the doors of the council building and I pushed them open walking in with my team in a triangle formation behind me.

a council meeting was in place and they all looked at us like we radiated fear except Hestia who smiled warmly at me, I returned the smile.

Zeus snapped himself out of shock and said "I believe that you're hear to help us during the war, milord?"

I nod and glanced at Artemis who was glaring at the boys, typical.

"I will distribute my team to protect a certain group," I say.

I click my fingers and my team in unison pull down their hoods and they step forward once at a time to introduce themselves.

"Alyosha, Gino, and Frona will defend camp half blood, and Andel and Artyom will defend camp juniper, whilst defending they will train your camps to enhance their abilities," I say strongly.

Artemis says in disgust "and where will you be?"

I chuckle slightly at her tone "I will protect the hunt," I reply

Artemis snorts at this and she looks at me like I'm her pray, which I didn't mind.

"what about Olympus?" Zeus asks.

"oh right, um, Gino, you will protect Olympus," I decide and he nods happily.

"Black Fang, go to your areas, there is a cabin already there for you when you arrive," I say confidently and flash them to their destination.

"so, boy, why haven't you shown yourself?" Artemis sneers, I chuckle lightly as her comment and look at the daughter of Athena.

"because I have a bad past time on Earth," I say simply.

"is that all that needs to be said?" Zeus asks, no one answers.

"okay, council dismissed," Zeus says before he flashes away with Hera and most of the Olympians follow except for Hestia and Artemis.

Hestia approaches me and engulfs me in a hug and I hug her back tightly.

"Welcome back, I know it's hard for you but stick in there," she whispers.

I nod as she steps away and gives me a smile before flashing out.

I turn to Artemis and she asks "why did you choose to protect my hunt, the girl would have been perfect."

I smile and say "because you know me better than anyone."

An angry expression grows on her face "who are you boy?" she sneers.

I slowly walk up to her and grabs her shoulder softly and walks through a portal to a clearing where the moon is hung high in the sky.

she grabs her knife and I take it off her and throw it aside.

"who are you?" she asks again, and I pull down my hood.

**ohhhhhhhh! another cliffhanger I couldn't help myself! I will carry on writing right now cause I have tonnes of time, love you guys!**


	5. Chapter 5

*Percy's POV*

she stood there, motionless

"Artemis, I know I've been away for a millennium and I'm sorry, but I had no choice," I say quickly.

she turns into her 18-year-old form and walks to me slowly.

as soon as she is a millimetre away from me she strokes my face and I happily lean into it.

I smile stupidly and she smiles softly.

"I've missed you so much," I whisper.

"I've missed you so much more," she replies, then she punches me square in the face knocking me back onto the ground.

she straddles me and kisses me softly muttering between kisses "gods I missed you," I chuckled at this and kisses her back softly.

she unclips my cloak and starts to pull my black long sleeved top up, I hold her hands to stop her and she looks at me confused.

"we can't, not hear," I say and she asks, "why not?"

"Camp is about a mile away and the huntresses will start to hunt soon," I reply briefly.

she nods and let's go and stands up.

I pull my cloak back on and stand up too, I pull the hood over my head and walk to camp slowly with Artemis walking beside me.

suddenly a wolf jumps out of the shadows and growls at Artemis, "no, Liekos," I say sternly and he whimpers slightly and walks beside me and Artemis looks at me shocked.

"sorry, Liekos doesn't like strangers," I say softly and holds her hand, only to get an arrow in my leg and a series of battle cries.

I collapse to the ground and rip the arrow out of my leg as huntresses surround me.

Liekos moves to attack and I say, "no, Liekos" and he moves closer to me.

Artemis yells "enough!" and they drop their bows and I stand up, I scoop up Liekos and say "I'll just camp away from you guys."

I walk past them and jump up into the air and fly about 10 miles away from their camp.

once i touch down i throw a box the size of a packet of chewing gum and it expands into a tent and it was 12ft by 12ft and it was black with a symbol of a wolf head on it, the symbol of the black fang.

I walk inside and it's much larger on the inside, its the size of a mansion on the inside with all the rooms you could wish for.

I take my cloak, top and shoes off and stretch my 15ft wings in the huge hallway.

I walk into my room and change my trousers into a pair of sweatpants and I flop onto my bed.

I bury my face into my pillow and then I hear someone says "Percy?"

I jump up in surprise and look around only to see an iris message, it was Artemis.

"Percy, where are you?" she asks worriedly.

"I'm in my tent, why?" I reply

"i-i um..." she stutters, I chuckle softly at her and ask, "do you want me?"

she looks shocked and realisation creeps over my face as I blush and stumble "n-no not like that?! but with you, unless you want me like that," I say quickly and we both blush like crazy.

"c-can you just come over," she says looking down trying not to blush, "Yeah sure, let me get dressed," I say briefly

she nods and wipes through the message and I get up and put on a pair of black skinny jeans, a black tank top, black skate shoes and my cloak.

as I walk out of my tent I pull my hood up and I turn myself on light and travel to the hunts camp.

I solidify myself outside of Artemis' tent and I knock on the wooden pole which is the doorframe.

An 18-year-oldear old Artemis in her hunting gear opened the flap of material and stepped out, I grab her hand and light travel us to a beach in new Zealand with a forest behind it.

she looks around and she pulls out her bow and I do the same.

we walk through the forest taking the life of a couple of bunnies and hares.

Ii step behind her and she take the lead, she stops at a cliff and she sits on the edge and I sit next to her.

I move my hand to hers and our hands touch slightly, she puts her hand in mine and I lace our fingers.

she smiles and lays back and I lay back on her.

we stay like this for a while then I get bored of looking at her perfectness from this angle so I sit up and lay over her body.

she smiles and I pull her top up slightly and kiss her stomach softly and she tenses up, I slowly kiss up her stomach and she relaxes slightly.

I kiss up between her breasts and reach behind her to unhook her bra and she grabs my hands.

I mutter "Sorry," and I sit up, she sits up too and tries to pull my face to hers but I look away.

"Percy, its okay, it's just... I don't think I'm ready to loose my oath," she says softly.

"I know," I say and stand up but she pulls me back down and pins me to the ground.

"what were you going to do then?" she asks softly.

"nothing, I wasn't going to touch you or anything," I say quietly

"well that's boring!" a familiar voice shouts.

**haha haha! btw it isn't Artemis who shouted and it will be a good next chapter, maybe a little sexual stuff ;)**


	6. Chapter 6

"well that's boring!" a familiar voice shouts.

there she stood, Aphrodite.

"I'm sorry but I'm not a whore like you," Artemis snaps, and Aphrodite just rolled her eyes and skipped up to us without a care in the world and sung

"at least I have fun with my men."

we both blushed bright red at this and Aphrodite screamed "AWWWWW CUUUUTTTTEEE!"

"Aphrodite, what. do. you. want." I say slowly, she giggled and shouted "I want to bless you both!"

Artemis and I were shaking our head quickly.

Aphrodite just ignored this and blessed us both and disappeared in a puff of pink dust. (yes like a pretty fairy disappearing)

I looked at Artemis and damn she looked hot, and the way she was looking at me told me that I looked just as good as her.

she grabs my face and kisses me, pulling me closer into her embrace.

I grabbed her hips and pulled her closer kissing her back and I run my tongue along her bottom lip and she opens her mouth.

I grab the back of her neck pulling her closer as I run my tongue in her mouth, every corner, and I loved it.

she grabs my hair at the sides of my head and rams my head to the ground and it made a thunk but I didn't care because as soon as my head hit the floor she rammed her tongue in my mouth and moved it around my mouth.

I played with her tongue as we kissed and the sun slowly rises behind us.

she sighs and kisses me a couple more times before standing up.

I stand up to her and wrap my arms around her waist and kisses her neck softly.

she tilts her head and leans back into me.

I turn us to light and moved us into her tent and solidified us.

I spin her around and kiss her softly and she kisses back.

we kissed for what felt like forever before someone knocked on the wooden pole.

we both sighed and I pulled my hood up as Artemis opens the flap and Thalia walks in.

I smile at seeing her and she glares at me.

I sigh and say "hey, pinecone face."

a look of shock crosses her face and then anger.

"HOW DAIR YOU USE THE NAME MY FREIND GAVE ME, BOY!"

I simply pulled my hood down.

she looked shocked again then a different type of anger crosses her face.

she walks up to me and punches me in the face but it was her who yelped in pain and my face looked as fabulous as ever. (Persassy!)

she holds her now broken hand and I step to her and put her hand in my hands and I used light to heal her and my tattoo glows a soft white.

once I finished Artemis grabs my arm and looks at my tattoos.

she brushes her fingers along them and looks at them closely.

"I've never seen anything like this before, where did you get them," she asks confusedly.

"when I got changed into an angel they found out that I was meant to be the prince of the universe and some of the Primordial Gods blessed me," I say quietly.

"y-your the prince?" she asks shocked.

"that's why Zeus said, "milord" in the council building," I say a little self-conscious.

Thalia looks at how close me and Artemis are and laughs, we both look at her and we notice what she's laughing at and we blush deeply, which only made her laughing worse.

once she stopped laughing she says "don't worry, I won't tell the hunt about the two of you."

"so you don't mind?" I ask, and she shakes her head and says,

"you're the only true man out there for milady, you should be with her." she says as if it's a fact.

I in the pull my wing between us and pull Artemis into the wing.

I pull my wings around us like a cocoon and I kiss her softly, a doesn't hesitate to kiss me back.

we kiss softly for a minute without making it rougher then we both pull away and I rest my forehead on hers.

she wraps her arms around my neck.

"I'm going to go," I say softly.

"but I want you to stay," she says like a child and she sticks her bottom lip out which is the cutest thing ever.

"but Thalia is still hear," I simply say and I look over my wing and she has disappeared and I go back to Artemis, "scratch that, I can stay."


	7. Chapter 7

**before I write I would like to send a little message to a guest who doesn't have the balls to speak to me, his name is ****PurseyJaksan3; **

**I couldn't care less if you hate my fan fiction, it's my story, my plot and if you don't ****like it, fudge off you disrespectful _boy_.**

**now, with the pleasantries out of the way, hears chapter 7!**

*Artemis POV*

I grabbed his neck and pulled him down with me kissing him.

he kissed me back while grabbing my legs and I wrapped them around his waist, he lays on the bed and starts to kiss my stomach, this time I didn't freak out. I held his head softly and let his soft lips explore my flat abdomen.

this time I unhooked my bra for him and I grabbed his hand and brought it up to my breast.

I don't know what I was thinking but damn it felt good.

as he softly kneaded my breast I let out a small moan, he brought his face to mine and he kissed me softly, I didn't hesitate to kiss him back.

once we broke away I thought of my oath, and you know what? I didn't give a damn, most of the other goddesses have lost their virginity so why couldn't I?

I got snapped out of my thinking when Percy started moving his fingers around my nipple.

"P-Percy..." I managed to get out, and Percy flinched and stopped touching me.

I grabbed his face and said "I want you to take my o-oath."

"but-" he was cut off by my lips crashing into his, I pulled away after a while of kissing.

"please," I begged him and after a moment of thinking he nodded slightly.

I layed back and kicked off my boots and pulled down my combat trousers.

you may think I'm rushing this, but I've never been more ready to loose my virginity than now, with Percy.

I slipped my hand into his pants and moved my finger up and down his shaft, "wow your quite big Percy," I say in bliss as he sucks on my nipple.

he lifts his head slightly and says "I'm guessing you know from cutting off guys manhood off."

I give him that knowing look and he chuckles slightly, he has the cutest chuckle ever.

I pull his giggle stick out and pull him between my legs.

he lowered his head and started kissing my neck while slowly removing my panties.

"relax," he whispers softly, I notice that I'm tense,I relax slightly and nod my head for him to "jump into happy valley" (XD)

he pushes his rod a couple of inches in and I wince slightly.

he looks at me concerned and I croak "g-give me a minute." he nods and waits.

after a moment, I nod for him to continue and it was a little more enjoyable.

after a while of him pushing a few inches in and out he pushes in a couple more inches and I whine in pleasure.

he tugs slightly at my nipple and I moan his name and he says "you sound cute when you moan my name."

I blush deeply as he says this.

he pushes most of his stick in and stops and I look at him confused.

"I'm at your womb," he says simply.

I nod and make an anti-pregnancy spell.

once I finish I nod for him to continue and he pounds his joystick softly pushing it deeper.

I couldn't control my moaning, I sounded like a cat getting raped (youtube XD), but I didn't care.

"Percy more more please fuck me more!" I yell when I'm at my peak and Percy obeys.

he rams his peinis harder and faster by the second and I couldn't stop moaning his name.

I'm so glad this tent is soundproof.

he pushes in entirely and "pops".

I loved it.

I grit my teeth and let out one more moan before i "spill the beans".

we were both panting and he moves to the side and lays next to me, propping his wings behind him so it's comfortable.

I pull the blanket over us and I lay my head on his chest.

after about an hour I still wasn't confy, my back was arched the wrong way.

I moved my legs and wrapped them around one of Percy's legs and that was the position I've been looking for.

I was so comfortable now.

and I dozed to sleep unaware Percy saw my little move and was chuckling softly.


	8. Chapter 8

*Percy's POV*

I woke up with Artemis laying on me naked.

_damn she looks fit_

I gently lift her and lay her down on the bed and get up.

I get dressed in simple black skinny jeans, tank top, zip-up hoodie and skate shoes.

I lean down and kiss her head softly and whisper "I'll be back soon."

I pull my cloak on and pull the hood up then step outside.

I walk to the dining table and all the hunters are waiting for their mistress, I ask "do you want breakfast."

they stare daggers at me and phoebe sneers "no, _boy_."

I hold my hands up and walk away, I walk to the lake to wash the clothes out of kindness.

the pile was about a foot tall and I sat by it and started to hand wash them all.

it took me a while, but I made it, once I finished I taken them all back to the camp and put them outside the hunters tents.

after that I jumped up a tree and sat on a branch.

I started thinking about my life, how crap it was, then how Artemis made my life a dream.

I was so lost in my head I didn't realise that Artemis was climbing up to me.

she climbed onto the branch that I was on and sat on my lap and cuddled up to me.

I didn't hesitate to hug her.

"what were you doing up here?" she asked, I smiled and breathed in her soft forest scent and replied, "thinking."

the giggled softly and said, "don't hurt yourself," I made a fake sarcastic laugh, which didn't help her giggles.

I rolled my eyes and kissed her neck softly, and she giggled and cuddled up closer.

""I've never been in love but I think this is it."" I whispered softly to Artemis and she smiled before burying her face in my chest. (that's for you Monty! died at the age of 33 on the 1st of February 2015)

we stayed like this until mid-day, Artemis sighs and gets up and kisses me before jumping off the branch and landing softly on the ground.

a black mist appears and in it is Alyosha, "we need you sir, an army is at camp half blood." he says quickly.

"on my way, " I say quickly than light travel to camp half blood.

I solidify myself in front of Alyosha and Frona.

in front of us was an army of about ten-thousand.

"pathetic," I mutter and Alyosha and Frona laugh at my statement.

I walk towards the army, I stop in front of the leader, "Kronos," I say.

Kronos laughs and says "show you so-called-prince." I smile and say "are you sure?"

he hesitates at this and I throw my cloak off my body.

"YOU!" Kronos shouts, and I say "are you here to threat the camp?"

he laughs at this and says "obviously," I reply, "that's all I need to know."

I turn on my heel and walk back to Alyosha and Frona.

once I reach them the army start to run at the camp andIsimply click my fingers and my tattoo of Tartarus glows and they all disappear in a dark red puff.

everyone from camp is staring at me like I grew another head, all the Aphrodite spawn was staring at me like I modelled the new Calvin kline boxers. (better than Justin Bieber! XD)

knowing me, I said the dumbest thing ever "long time no see!"

"look, it's the coward!" someone shouted.

"no, mate, you're the coward for, not showing yourself before saying that."Ii sid.

a boy about my age steps out and he looks like me too. "shit, you look like me," I say a little shocked.

"yes, brother." he says.

I step towards Alyosha and say quietly "this arse hole is my brother?"

he smiles and says "yep, this is Theseus."

I laugh at the name.

he gets angry and steps towards me to punch me and I slow time and punch his gut and drop him to the ground and set time right again.

he looks at me shocked as my golden tattoo dies down.

"I'm guessing Posioeden is still hooking up with mortals?" I say and Alyosha nods.

"cool, I'm going to message Chaos", I say simply and click my fingers and I'm wearing a black suit with the top buttons on my shirt unbuttoned.i

all the Aphrodite spawn was drooling over me, I chuckled slightly and gelled my hair back and sat my crown on my head.

now that made people gob-smacked.

Liekos walks out of the woods and sits next to me and I pat his head softly.

I make black mist with the swipe of my hand and Chaos was in it.

"hey mum," I say softly, Liekos barks to Chaos to and we both laugh at him.

"I have something I want to talk about Percy," Chaos says, "okay," I reply.

"I'm going to change my form into a male and I want Hestia to be your new mother," she says softly. "okay, mum or dad," I say a little confused.

Chaos turns into a male and says "dad, Percy."

"should I go see Hestia about the adoption?" I asked Chaos and he said "I already spoke to her about it and she is happy to do it."

"okay, when?" I ask, "you have a lot of questions, Percy. but she will do it now."

then it hit me, I was engulfed in flames, but they didn't burn.

once it was over Hestia stood. beside me, "hey mum,"I said


	9. Chapter 9

*Percy's POV*

she walked up to me, Annabeth.

Liekos spoke in my mind and I burst out laughing.

everyone was looking at me weirdly.

"y-you...got...an...STD!" I say through laughs and she looks down in shame. (thank you "The Glitch" you gave me this idea, all credit to you for that one. XD)

"let me guess, my brother," I said after I stopped laughing. she nodded slightly and I shake my head.

I click my fingers and I'm now dressed in black shirt and tie, jeans, smart shoes and a leather jacket.

"what's your thing with black?" a girl asks, when she steps out its Artemis.

"when did you get here?" I asked and she said "don't answer a question with a question."

I just simply rolled my eyes and everyone gasps at what I did and a bunch of males cover their manhood.

she walked up to me and I held my hands up and said "take me."

"gladly, anyway, it's about time our family found out," she said then winked at me.

I simply stroked her face and put my head to hers and she didn't hesitate to wrap her arms around my neck.

I put my hands on her waist and she smiles and leans up and kisses me softly and I kiss back.

we were so in the moment we didn't realise the gaping gods that stood by the campers.

when we broke away Artemis looks towards the gods and blush a deep red and I chuckle slightly.

"when are we going to tell them about the other thing," I say softly into her ear so no-one else can hear us.

"I see that you lost control over one of your domains, sister," Apollo says, she becomes stiff and I pull her closer to calm her, she instantly melts into the embrace.

"y-yes, brother, I did." she says a little shaky, "well?" he asks.

"I-I had sexual intercourse with Perseus Jackson," she says a little quieter, and Aphrodite squeals in delight but all the other gods was looking at us shocked except Hestia.

Chris Rodriguez says in disbelief "a man-hater having sex with a man?" using emphasis with the word man.

"you got a problem?" she asks with a dangerous tone, he quickly shakes his head and hides behind Clarisse.

**sorry guys, I'm going through some stuff and it's creating some massive writer blocks but ill try again tomorrow, sorry it's so short D:**


	10. Chapter 10

*Artemis' POV*

I grabbed Percy's hand and I walked towards the tree line pulling him along.

I pushed him against a tree and kissed him, a soft, sweet kiss.

I tucked my fingers into his belt and cuddled up to him.

he held me and light traveled us to a small beach with a forest background, he sat down and pulled me onto his lap.

I cuddled up to him in a ball and he holds me like a new-born baby.

we stay like this for about an hour and he bent down slightly to my ear and whispers.

"are you okay about our family finding out about us?"

I nod and look into his eyes, his sea-green, beautiful eyes.

he looks deep into my own eyes like they hold the moon, well they kinda do.

I smile and stroke his face, its slightly rough from stubble but stubble is cute, especially on Percy.

I shiver slightly from the soft, cold breeze from the sea and Percy claps his hands and a green and black blanket is in his hands.

he wraps the blanket around me hand slightly around himself.

we cuddle up and stay like that for about another hour.

I sigh heavily and say softly "oh Percy, I love you,"

"I love you too, Artemis," he softly whispers in my auburn hair.

I giggle slightly at the brush of his breath on my hair and move closer to him and bury my face in his shoulder.

I stroke his soft, raven hair and look out to sea.

I can see why he loves it out here, the soft noise of the waves lapping on the sand, the slight hoot of owls in the woods.

it is beautiful.

I got snapped out of my thinking when Percy softly picked me up and walked into a tree.

I thought that he was going to hurt us, but we just disappeared into a shadow and appeared in my tent.

he layed me down and I pulled him down to my side and I wrapped my arms and legs around him.

he chuckled slightly at this attempt to keep him hear and he wrapped his arms around me and we both sunk into the land of Hypnos.

*morning*

when I woke up Percy wasn't there.

I shot out of bed and ran out of the door and in front of me stood the biggest army of monsters I've ever seen, and Percy.

"PERCY, NO!" I screamed and ran to him.

just as I reached him he disappeared and so did the army.

I sunk to the ground and held my elbows tightly.

_he's gone, my Percy, he's gone._

sobs rattle my body as I, cried because I couldn't say bye, I cried because I loved him and I cried because I missed him.

**hahahahahahahah motherfuckers! I totally trolled you just then! I'm going to leave it like that because I want to kill you guys from the inside out and sorry for not writing before this and it might be a while before I write a good chap again, sorry :(**


	11. Chapter 11

*Percy's POV*

_flashback_

"let them go!" I shouted at the army which holded the hunt in a net made of Celestial Bronze.

they just laughed at me. wow they had guts.

"take me," I said to them willingly.

that made them hesitate.

a voice said, "take him."

and they dropped the huntresses and they were about to disappear when I heard Artemis and I said "sorry," quietly.

it went dark.

_end of flashback_

it was the worst torture yet.

they were pulling my body apart painfully, dislocating all of my bones then clicking them back in place.

they held me down in the water for long periods of time, it would have helped if I didn't have the phobia of drowning. (Gaia? HoO?)

they trusted blades through my body and whipped me, but keeping me alive for more torture.

all I could do was drop my head and pray, pray to Chaos.

*Artemis' POV*

"I WANT HIM BACK!" I raged at my father, "AND I WON'T STOP UNTIL I HAVE HIM BACK!"

I finished and turned on my heel to walk out of the council but my brothers hands clasps my shoulders.

I couldn't stop it, I cried into my brother's chest.

"i-i need him," I sobbed into his chest.

"I know Lil' sis, we'll get him back," Apollo assured me and I didn't quite believe him but I had no choice.

a portal of black mist appears and out steps Chaos and the Black Fang.

"the Black Fang will try to save Perseus," Chaos says.

the Black Fang pulls their hoods up and steps through a portal.

"they will hopefully get him back," Chaos says and I say "hopefully."

**I know, I know, I'm horrible, but you will think its amazing in the next chapter... I can't wait to crush your hopes and dreams! *evil laugh***


	12. Chapter 12

*1 month later*

*Artemis' POV*

its been a month, surely they found Percy and rescued him. what if... no, they will do it.

I'm sitting on my thrown in the council, not listening, as usual.

until...

a black portal appears and a boy stumbles out with his cloak on, he was badly battered.

a girl tries to get through the portal but gets dragged back by a monster and the portal closes.

is that... him?

Chaos teleports into the room and he catches the falling boy.

my hopes were crushed.

his hair was brown and his skin was too dark for Percy's.

it was the boy who was defending Olympus.

"Gino my boy, what happened?" Chaos asked the boy in his arms.

"t-too many m-monsters," he says before passing out, then you could see the gash on his neck that was dripping with green goo.

Apollo stood quickly and ran to Gino but just as he reached him his heart stopped.

Chaos started muttering a language I didn't understand and the body disappeared.

I pulled my knees to my face and I cried, pulling my legs closer.

someone started rubbing my back and I look up to see a crying Hestia.

we hold each other and cry for him, my love.

Chaos goes to Hestia and holds her and the look in his eyes, are they...?

to answer my question Chaos kisses Hestia and she is a little hesitant but kisses back, but what do you expect from a goddess that has been single for all her life and is the oldest olympian.

the hearth glowed a light pink as they kissed.

Chaos pulled away and said "I'm gong to go and save our son."

"no, what if I loose you too? I can't deal with that kind of loss," Hestia replied

"you won't," Chaos said and Hestia calmed down a little and gave him a soft peck on the lips before he slipped into a portal.

"can we hold all the questions about our new boyfriends until Percy and Chaos are back?" I ask trying not to step in dangerous territory yet.

Zeus nodded still in shock and Hestia gave me a look that said "thanks" I nodded and waited for Chaos.

**BWAHAHAHAHHA! yep I just killed off all of the Black Fang, Percy will need a new team and what do you think about Hestia and Chaos, it makes sense for them to be together and if you make one break their oath you might as well make the other! XD hope you liked it.**


	13. Chapter 13

*Chaos' POV*

I sent stepped out of the portal just outside of the compound.

its a crumbling cement box, but it isn't the best bit, the rest is underground.

why did Percy have to be so modest and think that he could make it through the tortures?

why didn't he just destroy them all?

I crept up to the solid steel door at the front of the compound and sensed monsters, as expected, but I also sensed a demi-god.

that I didn't expect.

I turned into a slight dust particle and slid through the doors gap.

I saw an audience of monsters and it looks like an execution just took place, I was too late.

that was the rest of the Black Fang except Percy.

I decided to follow a pair of Cyclops' down to the cells, hopefully, they will lead me to Percy.

I followed them down a very dark staircase which was full cement and no rails.

once down the stairs I went into a room which looked like cells but it was just bars cemented to the wall like they filled the cells with cement.

there was a thrown made of iron bars which looked like they just got pulled out of the wall and cement to hold it in place.

well they look like they're fun... not!

sitting on the thrown was a... boy?

he had jet black hair and black eyes and a pale skin tone.

he ordered the monsters to do things and surprisingly they did as he said.

this must be the threat that hung over us, a demi-god.

I wonder how he got the favour of all these monsters.

I crept up behind a couple of monsters having their own conversation.

"-he's the son of the Primordial god of darkness." one of them said.

"I thought that the Primordial gods were good," the other said.

"he rebelled," the other first one said simply.

that's all I needed to know so I moved down another corridor and I heard the screams of a boy.

Percy.

I moved quickly towards the noise and stood in front of his door as a bunch of Empousai came out and I slid inside.

it was the most horrifying thing I've ever saw.

Percy was chained to a wall with blades of all kinds sticking out of him and whip gashes all over his body many injuries which I couldn't understand why they were there and what they were from.

I formed my body from the dust particles and Percy didn't even notice he was in so much pain.

I pulled all of the blades out and Percy groaned slightly like he was used to it and I healed him quickly, which just got rid of all the major injuries and I unshackled him and teleported us to my land.

I layed him on his bed and went to the council meeting on Olympus.


	14. Chapter 14

*1 week later*

*Hestia's POV*

I was in the land of Chaos and... laying in his bed... with him...

fully clothed.

I wrapped my arms around his torso and layed my head on his rib cage.

he put an arm around me and gave me a soft kiss.

okay I hesitated a little, but you can't blame me I'm new to this but I kissed him back after a mini-second of hesitation.

I swear the hearth was burning bright pink with how much love was between us at the moment.

we pulled away and he layed back and I just went back to laying on his chest.

I played with his shirt a little nervous and worried.

obviously, Chaos sensed this and asked "what's wrong? is it me?"

I flinched at what he said and said quickly "no, no, it's Percy... how is he now?"

"same as 5 minutes ago, still in the coma, he's really weak." he replied.

my worry grew and I buried my face in his chest.

he sensed this and started rubbing my back and I started to relax.

"he'll wake up," Chaos assured me, and I believed him.

we started to meet in privet after I adopted Percy and we found that we liked each other.

and ever since I trusted him more than Apollo. (god of truth?)

I sighed and decided to change the subject.

"how are we going to tell the council about us?" I asked

this time Chaos sighs and says jokingly "we could use my powers."

I rolled my eyes playfully and cuddled closer to Chaos.

we stayed like this for a while not realising that Percy has woke.

*Percy's POV*

I woke up feeling better, I must have been thrown in some water again.

I opened my eyes and I flinched slightly.

I was in my room at Chaos' land.

he must have rescued me.

I feel a slight pressure on my chest and I look down and I see a sea of auburn hair.

Artemis.

she looks up slightly and I could see her eyes were red from crying and she had tear trails down her cheeks.

I smiled slightly and she jumped up, straddling my chest and she kisses me.

and I don't hesitate to kiss her back, damn I missed her.


	15. Chapter 15

*Artemis' POV*

we were laying next to each other panting like crazy.

we just finished having sex and it was amazing, even better than the first time.

I moved closer to Percy and he wrapped me in a hug and I wrapped my arms around him.

"I missed you," I said coming close to tears.

"I did it for you and your hunt," he replied, why didn't I know this?

I look up to him and ask "what do you mean?"

"didn't they tell you?" I shook my head and he re-told the story.

"oh, thank you, it means a lot," I say happily.

I'm glad he knows that the hunt means a lot to me, but he means more.

"PERCY-!" two people shouted while charging into the room.

Hestia and Chaos.

Percy jumped and covered me and shouted "MUM! DAD! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?"

they both looked at each other and ran out of the room quickly.

"what's wrong with them?" I asked.

"I um I kinda blew up a planet... but it was completely deserted," he replied quietly.

I looked at him in shock. "y-you can do that?" I asked.

he nods slightly and lays down on my stomach.

I stroke his soft raven hair.

we stay like this for a minute before Percy stands up and gets dressed.

I watch him and once he finished he notices me watching and chuckles bending down and kissing me softly.

I kiss him back and click my fingers to get dressed.

we both head down to the thrown room on Chaos' world.

we walk through the door and Percy sits on his thrown and pulls me onto his lap.

I place his crown on his head for him and we look at the blushing Chaos and Hestia.

Percy and I both blush and we kept quiet while Chaos explains the situation.

"so we can't defeat them with a click of Percy's finger because they drained him of energy?" I asked and Chaos nodded.

"and he's a child of Nyx?" Percy asked and Chaos nods.

"daddy issues?" Hestia asks and Chaos nods.

"we better go, an army is attacking camp," Chaos says casually.


	16. Chapter 16

*Percy's POV*

I held Artemis as I teleported to Camp Half Blood.

I saw an army of monsters and the leader was a demi-god, he looked exactly how Chaos described him, black hair, black eyes, pale skin and pure black armour from head to toe.

I dropped Artemis with the easiest monsters and went straight to the demi-god.

I wish I thought this through before jumping in.

he hit me with a ball of black energy which drained me even more.

I stumbled to the floor and he kicked me in the jaw.

I used my wings to protect me as he hit me.

he stopped hitting me so I moved my wing out of the way for a second to look for him.

a blade went straight through my gut.

I blasted him with a fireball.

he flew back and into a bunch of hellhounds and the fire healed my gut slightly.

I stand up wobbling slightly.

I feel a new anger arising as I look next to me on the floor.

there lay a camper, Katie Gardner.

her neck was bitten open and blood was pooling out of it.

I muttered the language of Chaos and she disappeared in a black mist.

my best friend was going to get avenged.

I looked at the battle ground and I saw several people getting killed.

Clarisse was sparring with a giant.

she dived her spear to the right and the giant got her left, spilling her guts on the battlefield.

I flew to her and impelled the giant with my blade what Chaos gave me.

the giant turned to a golden dust and I kneeled by Clarisse.

I held her head and muttered the language of Chaos again.

she also disappeared in a black mist.

Connor and Travis Stoll was fighting a pair of Cyclops'.

both of the cyclops' dived for Connor and Travis was too late.

I was so angry I screamed a battle cry and made the earth break into two, splitting the two groups of demigods and monsters.

the hunt was still on the monster side and I flew to them, but I was too late.

a spear of darkness impelled Thalia straight through the chest.

I jump o the son of Nyx and pulled him to the ground.

I punched him several times in the face.

I grabbed him and yanked him up taking off into the air and I flew through the trees and he got hit by the branches.

I dropped him and landed on his chest.

my victory was short lived.

he used shadows to yank me off him and he stabbed me several times with his darkness.

he threw me beside Thalia's limp body and I disappeared quickly muttered the chant and she disappeared like the rest.

I used the rest of my energy to teleport the hunt to safety.

then I'm just left in the middle of the army of the monsters.

great.

I dug my fingers into the ground and gathered energy from the ground.

the Nyx spawn had his blade in the air and ready to impel me with it.

he shoved it into my body and I teleported in front of the campers...

with the blade sticking out of my chest...

**well well, you may hate me for killing off some of the best characters but it had to be done, you'll see next time.**


	17. Chapter 17

*Artemis' POV*

a scream ripped out of my mouth as I saw Percy's limp body.

I threw myself on him and I hold his broken body in my arms protectively.

I sobbed into his shoulder and rocked us slightly.

Apollo tried to get to him, but I grabbed my hunting knife and stabbed his calf.

anchor poured from his leg as he backed away to nurse his new injury.

Chaos came over and I let him help Percy, I trusted him to do it right.

Hestia came and helped him.

Chaos rips the blade out of his chest.

Percy's body jerked and blood spilled out of his mouth.

Chaos and Hestia started healing him again.

I wiped away the blood from his mouth and kissed him softly.

he didn't react and he tasted metallic but I didn't care.

now even my hunt knows about us, at the moment I didn't care.

I stroked his soft raven hair out of his face.

he looked so peaceful like this.

Chaos shakes his head and Hestia cries softly.

"Artemis, I need to take him away." Chaos says softly.

I pull him closer and hold him.

I kiss him and whisper "goodbye, Perseus, I love you."

I put him down with tears running down my face and I flash out.

**no, it's not the end yet...**


	18. Chapter 18

*Percy's POV*

I woke up in my bed in the land of Chaos, but I could smell mum's cooking. (Hestia)

_weird._

I sat up and stretched my wings.

I felt a sharp pain in my chest and I remember what happened.

I rubbed my chest to relieve pain and I got up and walked out of my room and into a different environment.

a house.

I walked into the living-room and dad and mum was on the couch cuddling.

"um, what's going on?" I asked.

"your mother has moved in," Chaos said. (dad)

"is that why it looks like a house?"

"yep."

"oh, okay."

I sat beside them and put my feet up on the coffee table.

"we need a new team," Chaos said, I nodded and stuffed a cookie into my mouth.

"Black Fang II," I said through the cookie in my mouth.

"who will be in it?" Chaos asked.

I told him who I want and he nodded in approve.

he clicked his fingers and in front of us stood 6 demi-gods;

-Katie Gardner

-Clarisse La Rue

-Thalia Grace

-Connor Stoll

-Zoe Nightshade

-Bianca Di Angelo

"hello, I am giving you another chance to live, but as one of my angels," I said simply.

"you will make up my new team, Black Fang II, raise your hand if you accept."

they all raise their hand except Connor.

"why not Connor?" I ask.

"I am happy in the underworld," he says looking down.

"okay Connor, bye for now," I say and Chaos sends him back to the underworld.

*after they get changed into angels*

they all stand in line and I pace in front of them deciding what special ability they should have.

I point at Thalia, "control over animals and everything in the sky."

Chaos taps her shoulder and a black mist covers her when it submerges she has a tattoo on her shoulder that a light blue cloud.

next I point at Katie, "plants become alive and under her command."

Chaos taps her shoulder and the same happens, but she has a green tattoo of a leaf on her shoulder.

I point to Zoe next, "makes anything/anyone commit suicide from just her glare."

Chaos yet again taps her shoulder, but she now has a purple mist tattoo.

next I point to Bianca, "command over the dead, metals and can send stuff to Tartarus with a glare or click of her finger."

Chaos taps her shoulder and a golden skeleton tattoo is on her shoulder.

I finally point to Clarisse, "can summon any weapons/vehicle she wants and in any quantity."

Chaos taps her shoulder and she has a red sword tattoo on her shoulder.

"okay, lets role," I say and I pull on a black cloak like my wings.

Katie pulls on a white cloak like her wings, but the inside is green, Clarisse pulls on the same cloak but with red on the inside, Thalia does the same but with blue on the inside, Zoe with Purple and Bianca with gold.

Chaos makes a portal and steps through with Hestia.

we all pull up our hoods and goes through the portal.


	19. Chapter 19

*Connor's POV* (Bet you wasn't expecting that?)

I loved it how Percy offered me another chance of life, but I was happy in the underworld.

I made it to Elysium.

I did miss Travis, but I met my mortal family down there.

I also met new friends.

I just couldn't leave them.

sorry Travis, dad and Percy...

*Percy's POV*

we jumped out of the portal and onto the sea.

I turned it solid enough for us to walk on it easily because it was in my blood.

Black Fang II ran across the sea towards camp half blood, our capes blowing behind us.

it looked awesome.

the archers rolled to the sides on the beach (Thalia, Zoe and Bianca.) and got their bows out ready to attack, Thalia's bow was blue, Zoe's was purple and Bianca's was golden.

Katie and Clarisse go between them and pull out their spears, Katie's spear was ivy green and Clarisse's spear is blood red.

I walked straight in the middle of them.

the whole camp (and gods) was staring at us like we jumped out of an action movie.

good.

I saw Artemis and she saw my wings.

she walked slowly towards me.

I threw back my hood and picked her up and burying my face in her stomach.

I simply got two blunt arrows.

oh, they didn't know yet.

I put Artemis down and gave her a knowing look before getting tackled to the ground by an angry ex-huntresses.

"I'm sorry-" I was shouting until I got several punches to the face.

Zoe got off me and stormed off.

"jeez," I said before looking at Artemis.

she looked heartbroken.

"what's wrong Artemis?" I asked a little confused.

"you-you cheated?" she cried.

my whole team face-palmed and I started laughing at her.

"you can show yourself now guys," I told my team.

they all threw back their hoods.

she looked at Zoe and said "you cheated on me with one of my huntresses!"

"no, no, she didn't know about us."

"great! you cheated on me without telling the other person you was in a relationship!" she raged.

"like I'd touch him!" Zoe said, "I thought he was making a move on you, but now I know that Percy is allowed to do that, what else do I need to be informed on?"

Artemis and I exchanged a knowing look

"what?" Zoe asks.

the hunt was here too so this will be great, not!

"i-um,we-um kinda-um." I stumbled.

"we had sexual intercourse... twice," Artemis says quietly.

"TWICE!" the hunt, Zoe, Bianca, Thalia and Aphrodite shouted.

Aphrodite said, "when did this second-time occur?!"

"i-in my bed... on the land of Chaos," I muttered.

"damn you Percy! now I have to clean your bed!" Hestia shouted like a mother, everyone jumped at her sudden outburst.

she NEVER shouts.

"I'm sorry, please stop shouting, and where else are we going to do it? on the floor?!" I said in response.

Artemis' face went bright red.

I swing an arm around Artemis and whisper in her ear, "so you want to do it on the floor?"

"if you don't shut up, ill-ill" she whispers stuttering.

"what? fuck me in the bathroom?" I asked with a little cheek.

"stop it!" she hissed at me.

"what? having fantasy?" I whispered jokingly.

her face went so bright she could have stopped a car.

Aphrodite joined our whispering and said "she wants round three."

"okay," I said before picking Artemis up and laying her down on the ground.

I place my hands at her waist and kiss her neck romantically.

she grabbed my shirt, I could tell she was trying so hard not to moan.

I nibbled her neck softly and she let loose a long "peeeeeeeercccy."

she pushed her hips up and against me.

"now you did it," I said feeling my rod poke out towards her.

"i-i want you again," Artemis said.

"is this your doing Aphrodite?" I asked and looked at her, she looked just as surprised as the rest of them.

"maybe not," I said and picked Artemis up carrying her behind a tree.

"w-what are you doing?" Artemis asks.

"I don't want people perving on my girl."

she slipped out of my grip and removed her combat trousers and panties.

she grabbed the branches above her and lifts herself up slightly.

I pull out my rod and pick her legs up pressing them away from me but still supporting her weight.

I saw her hole widen and I bend down and kiss it slightly.

"P-Percy, don't, just fuck me so we can get back to the group," Artemis says stuttering.

I stand straight and slip my rod inside her.

she lets out a short gasp.

because she asked me to hurry I pushed it all in and pounded her deep.

"fuck Percy! more, give me more!" Artemis yells in pure pleasure.

she removes her grip on the tree and grabs my hair at the back of my head, rocking slightly.

I pound her harder and faster, pushing her hard against the bark of the tree.

shes moaning so much, it's fueling my power to fuck her harder.

its been 5 minutes and she stops moaning, I know that she's close.

I lift her legs higher and pound her so hard her breasts giggle.

she lets out one last scream of pleasure and orgasms all over my rod.

I orgasm too in her and she lets out a week moan at it being in her.

I lay her down softly and put my rod away and dress her carefully.

I lay my head on her dressed lap and look at her.

"oh, Percy. you feel so good when your inside me," Artemis says slightly still horny.

I roll my eyes playfully and stand up and pick her up bridal style.

she happily cuddles into my chest and I walk back to the gaping faces of the hunt, camp, Black Fang II and the gods.

Annabeth was staring daggers at us and I just smiled and nuzzled Artemis.

she kissed me softly and I kissed back without hesitation.

"are you okay milady? did he hurt you?" one of the huntresses with caution.

"I'm perfect now, it would have been better if he was slower to make the moment special, but I did tell him to hurry so its sorta my fault," Artemis said simply.

I rolled my eyes playfully and she pecks me quickly and softly.

she slipped out of my grip and dragged me along and says "come on! bed time everyone!"

the hunt looks scaired to sleep in the same cabin as us for obvious reasons.

"we won't have sex again," she says and they all follow us to the Artemis cabin.


	20. Chapter 20

**FIXED IT!**

*Percy's POV*

I woke up with Artemis laying on me.

her head was on my shoulder and her leg was all the way over me.

it was so cute.

because she undressed us to our underwear before we went to bed I could feel her skin on mine and also her slight dribble on my shoulder.

I slid out from under her and kissed her head before getting up and dressed in a black long-sleeved top and leather jacket.

I put my shoes on and walked out of the cabin quietly trying not to wake anyone.

I walked through camp.

even when it was dark it still looked the same.

I heard sobbing behind a tree, my ADHD got the better of me and I looked around the corner to see...

Annabeth.

I sat next to her and held her in a tight embrace.

she inhaled my scent and calmed down.

I rubbed her back until she moved her head to look up at me.

"why?"

"I can't hate you," I said softly.

"friends?" she asked.

"best friends."

she cuddled back into me and after a while she fell asleep.

I picked her up bridal style and carried her to the Athena cabin.

once inside, I layed her in her bunk as I remembered and tucked her in.

I stepped out of the Athenian cabin and started walking around again.

then I heard the horn which signals a new body in the camp.

I ran to the source and saw the one and only...

Orion.

I was about to question him before Artemis shows up.

she was looking around angry until her gaze landed on Orion.

ha he's in trouble.

she ran to him and threw her arms around him and if I wasn't mistaken I saw only love in their eyes, I'm not sure what kind but I couldn't stick around and watch him steal my girl.

but I didn't want to hurt her.

I sighed and turned and walked away, tears threatening to spill.

obviously Artemis could sense this and called out to me but I just walked away.

she caught up to me after a while and pulled me to a stop.

I looked down at the floor so I couldn't see her.

"Percy, what's wrong?" she asked.

"nothing, don't care for me, go be happy..." I replied still looking down.

"Percy, what are you on about, I am happy... with you," she said softly stroking my face.

"well you seemed rather chummy with Orion," I said a little sarcastically.

"Per-" she started to say but I cut her off.

"think about what you want but I'm not playing this game... if you don't want me anymore because of him I get it," I said and turned away but before I could walk away I get pulled into a rough kiss.

we had to pull away for air and we held each other like the world depended on it.

"you stole my oath and that makes me yours forever, never forget that," she said softly.

""stole" sounds like I raped you," I implied and she just shrugs.

I picked her up and she wrapped her legs around me and I walked through a portal into my room on Chaos' land.

there was a new bed completely.

"gosh! we didn't cum that much, did we?" I said.

Artemis blushes a deep red and I smile at her embarrassment.

I run up to the bed with her still in my arms and jump but land sideways but make sure that I don't crush my wings.

we both laugh and after a moment we kiss softly.

she spins us and sits on my chest.

I look at her perfectness and smile at how it was mine.

she slaps me and says "it's not yours,"

"are you willing to bet on that?" I say like an evil person.

I spin us around so I'm on top and I grab her wrists and put them over her head.

she tried to get out of my grip, but I wasn't budging.

now she looked generally scared.

I quickly let go as soon as I saw this and moved to the other side of the bed and looked at my hands thinking I hurt her.

she crawls over to my side and kisses my jaw and starts to lift my shirt.

I don't move a micrometer. (a very small measurement, usually used in science)

she ripped my shirt off because I wouldn't move and rubbed my chest as she tried to get me to look at her by kissing up and down my shoulder, neck and jaw.

she obviously got tired of this and she stood on the bed in front of me and pushed my head into her stomach and she jumped slightly and wrapped her legs a little around me and she was going to fall so I moved on reflex and caught her.

I fell back and she held my head while I held her waist.

I inhaled her scent and we stayed like this for a little while before she moved down slightly so she was looking at me.

"i-i'm sorry," I stutter.

she shakes her head slightly and whispers "no, I didn't expect you to overpower me, but I don't mind you doing it, it was just so unexpected."

I try to forget it and ask her a random question, "what's you favorite colour?"

she just looked at me annoyed.

"what?"

"what's the colour of my palace? whats the colour of my hunt?" she said slightly annoyed.

realisation creeps over my face as I say "oh, yeah."

someone knocks on my door and I shout "WHAT!?"

a blacksmith walks in and says "the ring may take longer than expected."

I mentally facepalmed and threw a pillow at him yelling "SHUT UP!"

Artemis looks at me confused and realisation creeps over the blacksmith's face.

he quickly ran out of the room and Artemis asks "what ring?"

"a weapon ring... that I asked for," I said quickly.

she gave me a questioning look but let it slide by this time and cuddled up to me.

I was thinking of what we could do today, then it clicked.

I clapped my hands and then clicked my fingers.

a door appeared in my room and I stood up with Artemis and we walked through it.

I had created a whole new world with its own sun and moon.

I looked at Artemis and to say that she was gobsmacked would be an understatement.

it was a wild landscape with life everywhere.

the sun and the moon was a soft silver and the sky was as blue as... well really blue sky.

"this is all for you," I say to her and she looks at me with so much love.

we kiss.

she wraps her arms around my neck and buries her face in my shoulder and mutters "I love you so much Perseus."

it was around mid-day on earth so I clicked my fingers and another door appears.

(the doors are permanent)

she looks at me confused and I say "that one goes to your palace on Olympus and the other one goes to my room in Chaos' land."

I click my fingers one more time and create a massive house around them.

"shouldn't you be getting weak?" Artemis asks.

"no because my father is Chaos so I have an unlimited supply to creation," I say

she nods and hugs me again.

"the palace is pure moon silver and moonstone," I say.

she looks at me confused, "how did you know about moon silver?" she asks.

"I know everything."

she rolls her eyes playfully and asks "when do we have to go?"

"around about now, the camp needs us."

she nods and I open the door and walk through it with her.

she runs off into her room and I wait politely outside her palace.

she steps out in a new hunters outfit and holds my hand before flashing us to camp.

we go to the dining pavilion and sit next to each other on the Artemis table.

she leans in close to me and I hold her while eating a couple of blue cookies.

I think of something and I clap my hands and in front of Artemis is silver coloured cookies and silver wine.

she devours it and hugs me muttering "thanks."

people were still shocked about me and Artemis, but they just carried on like nothing has changed.

I looked at Orion who was sat with Chiron and Mr D and he was giving me a death glair.

I simply stuck my tongue out like a kid who just won a competition and turned back to Artemis.

suddenly I get yanked from my seat and I look up to see Orion.

"unhand me," I said in a deadly calm voice.

Artemis was trying to pull Orion off, but he shoved her away.

all the hunt had their bows out and everyone was gobsmacked at what was happening.

but I got him first I yelled "Liekos!" and grabbed him shoving him to the ground and punching him rapidly.

Liekos bounds up to him and pounces on him and I jump off him as Liekos rips his throat open.

this didn't kill him, but the volley of arrows from the hunt did.

Artemis runs to me and hugs me tightly and checks me over like a mother.

"Artemis, I'm fine, he didn't hurt me," I said soothingly.

I quickly checked for any damage on Artemis and she looked visibly okay.

"I think you need some sleep, babe," I said but then I realised that was the first time I called her that.

she looked at me a little wide-eyed at the name, "sorry," I said quickly.

I picked her up bridal style and went to her cabin.

she seemed to forgive me for the name because she cuddled up to me.

I layed on her bed and put her beside me and she takes our clothes off and cuddles up just like last night and we both fall asleep.


	21. Chapter 21

*Artemis' POV*

I woke with a start to a 9-year-old sitting on my bed.

Percy was fast asleep with a slight drool slipping out of his slightly open mouth.

it was cute, I smiled at him and kissed his cheek and wiping the drool away.

I focused my attention to the 9-year-old who was obviously Hestia.

"hi," I simply said standing up, I grabbed my robe and slipped it on my shoulders and tieing it up out of respect for the goddess.

"hey," she replied happily, a little too happily...

"are you okay, Hestia?"

"I'm perfect," she said in that happy tone again.

I looked at her questionably.

she blushes deeply and says "Chaos is amazing... but I'm not sure what to do..."

"you came to the wrong goddess but I'll help as much as I can."

she gives me a look of gratefulness before Percy starts to stir.

I rolled my eyes at his timing and sat next to Hestia at the side of the bed.

"hey mum, hey beautiful," Percy said tiredly and sat up and kissed my neck.

I rolled my eyes playfully at him and Hestia giggled slightly before saying, "your father wants you, Percy."

he sighed into my neck which felt really good, his hot breath sent shivers down my spine.

he got up and got dressed which I watched happily, but Hestia looked away.

Percy bent down and kissed me and I happily kissed him back and made him promise that he'll be safe.

he went into the land of Chaos and I slipped my hunter outfit on. (combat trousers, combat boots, vest and a hunters jacket all silver obviously.

I lead Hestia into the living area of the huntresses and we sat on the silver couches.

"so what's wrong with you and Chaos?" I ask Hestia.

"... I love Chaos.. but I can't say it to him, when I want to say it I chicken out and say something diffrent.." Hestia says quietly.

"if you can't say it to him, show him," I say supportive.

she looks at me shocked and I realize how she taken that.

"no, you don't need to break your oath... yet."

"yeah, I know, I want him to be the one to break my oath but... I can't, not yet," she says hesitantly.

"wait until your ready for that kind of stuff but to prove to him that you love him show him how much he means to you... have you slept in the same bed yet?" I ask.

she shakes her head a little nervous.

"make sure he knows that you don't want to break your oath yet and sleep in the same bed as him," I say to her.

she nods and says "thank you, Artemis."

"no, problem, aunt Hestia."

we embrace each other in a hug and she disappears in a red heat wave that made me feel hope.

I went to the dining pavilion and told all my hunters I was going to Olympus and I flashed to my palace.

I walked through the door into my own world and I walked outside into the wild.

I sat in a meadow where you can hear the soft bubbling river and the chirp of the birds.

soon I was surrounded by animals.

I petted a small rabbit and I talked to them for a while.

soon a iris message popped out of the blue and there stood Thalia.

"yes?" I said softly trying not to wake the baby animals at my feet.

"Percy's back and he wants to speak to the camps council," she replied in the same soft tone after seeing the baby deer.

"okay, tell him I'll be there soon," I said and swiped through the iris message and stood slowly and walked back to my palace.

once back on Olympus I flashed to camp.

I walked through camp towards the big house, I didn't show it, but I was excited to see Percy, my Percy.

I walked into the big house and saw Percy sat down with a worried expression.

"what's wrong?" I asked.

Percy jumped up after seeing me and hugs me tightly.

I look confused and he says "I've been looking everywhere for you."

"I was in our world," I reply.

"oh yeah, I forgot about that," he says quietly and he looks down and rubs the back of his neck.

I giggle at him and he sits on the chair again and this timeI sit on his lap.

we all turn serious after this and Percy says "we have new information on the demi-god."

"he is the son of Nyx as expected and when we asked Nyx about it she said it was about his father why he was so angry with the gods and his name is Casper. his father told him that his mother left because of him and he blamed the world because of it, his father abused him, that's why he's so evil," Percy explains.

**nearly at the end guys! it was great writing this and I am already planning my next Pertemis fanfic so don't cry! if you have ideas for the story after I finish tell me and I'll add it onto the story. **


	22. Chapter 22

*1 year later*

*Artemis' POV*

it's been a year and Percy is fully rested.

this means that it's time for him to go and fight.

I want him to stay, but I have to let him go.

I stayed up all night thinking about it over and over.

when Percy woke he looked at me and kissed me softly, we was in the land of Chaos because it would heal him better hear.

I kissed him back and he said "we're leaving tonight so we can spend the day together."

I nod and move closer to him.

I rest my head on his shoulder and he wraps his arms around me.

after a while I stand up and get dressed in my hunter's outfit and Percy doesn't budge, I look at him and he's watching me.

I roll my eyes playfully and he gets up and wraps his arms around me in a backward hug.

I want to tell him now, but I wanted to wait until he leaves to tell him.

he got dressed in simple jeans and t-shirt and a leather jacket all black obviously.

we walk through Chaos' land towards the blacksmith for something that Percy needed.

after we walked to a portal what takes us to the mortal world.

he takes me to a warm forest meadow.

we sit near a pond in each others embrace.

"what's your full name?" Percy asked me randomly.

"Phoebe Artemis," I say simply.

"No last name?" he asks.

"I don't actually know," I say thinking about it.

then he leans down to my ear and whispers "how about Jackson?"

I look at him shocked and he pulled out a ring which I think is Chaotic silver with a moonstone and a emerald on top. on the inside is inscribed "Pertemis" I look at him questionably at that bit and he shrugs and says "Aphrodite."

he gets on one knee and says "Phoebe Artemis, I love you with all of my soul and I want to be with you forever, will you marry me?" then he gives me the cutest mischievous grin and I say "yes, Perseus," I jump on him and he pulled us to the ground and we kiss for a while before we need to breathe.

he slips the ring onto my left hand and I smile at it, I had to tell him now.

I grab his hand and place it on my stomach, he looks at me confused, typical boy.

"I'm pregnant Percy, you're going to be a father."

now it's his turn to look shocked, I smile at his cute face and kiss him.

we kiss again for a while, today is the best day of my entire life, I had Percy's baby in me and I was getting married to Percy.

after a while I flash us to camp and I run to Hestia by the hearth.

she was talking to Chaos and she was in her older form.

once she saw me she told Chaos to talk to Percy and he looks confused until he sees me and he happily disappears.

"he proposed," I say.

"I know, he told me first, what did you tell him I had to talk to Chaos when you were about to say something."

I hold her hand and place it on my stomach and she goes wide-eyed.

"YOUR PREGNANT!?" she yelled.

"don't shout it!" I yelled back as everyone looked at me in shock.

I see about 11 flashes and the whole olympian council is there looking at me in shock.

Zeus looked mad, he yelled "where is the boy!"

Percy then flashes in with Chaos and he stands behind me and Chaos stands with Hestia.

Percy wraps his arms around my waist in a backwards hug and leaned his head over and kisses me softly, I kiss him back ignoring the faces of the council.

"how dare you impregnant my daughter!" Zeus yelled at Percy and I snapped, "says the _boy_ who can't keep it in his pants," I say boy with emphasis.

"he didn't keeps it in his pants when he knocked you up!" Zeus yelled at me, "at least he only fucks one woman and not fifty! and he loves me, he can knock me up whenever he wants, I bet you don't love Hera as much as he loves me! you filthy, cheating _boy_!"

I turned and cried into Percy's chest, I blame hormones for this, but I felt that Percy was mad at Zeus for upsetting me.

then Zeus saw the ring.

"what. is. that. on your finger," he says deadly calm.

"we're getting married," I muttered into Percy's chest.

"he didn't asks for my blessing!" Zeus yelled and it wasn't me who snapped this time.

"no, I asked her mother," Percy snapped.

"Chaos, get Calypso, her power will be a healer and her colour would be pink," Percy says to Chaos and he disappears.

Percy picks me up bridal style and teleports to the land of Chaos.

he lays me down in bed and cups my face in his hands.

"I have to go, I'll see you soon," Percy says then I grab his shirt and say "p-promise me you'll come back."

he smiles and kisses me and says "promise."

"on the Styx?"

"I swear by the Styx I will come back, for you and our child."

we kiss one final time before he lets me go and walks through a portal.

**I just found out that I would be in the hunt if I was a demi-god! I'm so freaking happy! XD**


	23. Chapter 23

*Percy's POV*

all of the soldiers ran out of several portals, they all charged towards the enemy base with their weapons out, some with swords, knives and a couple of spears.

Black Fang II came out of the portals last and they closed after them.

Zoe, Bianca and Thalia pull out their bows and get at advantage points and fire from above.

Katie and Clarisse pull their spears out of their hidden form and start to run to the front line.

I pulled out Omega, a Chaotic titanium sword with the symbol of Omega on it, the handle is a soft leather and is lightweight and well balanced, I got it for my 100th birthday from Chaos.

I strode through the battlefield knocking down monsters like they were hot butter.

Thalia must have got bored because now she was dancing with her blades, knocking down various monsters.

I walked straight towards the cowering son of Nyx, cutting through monsters that dare to oppose me.

soon all the monsters step out of my way just to be slaughtered by the Army Of Chaos.

Casper is crawling across the floor trying to escape and I jump and land on him, pinning him down.

I hold Omega at his neck and he just whispers, "nice, sword."

I slip my blade through his throat.

his mortal blood covers the ground around us.

I stand and I see the fight is about over, just a few monsters left, I click my fingers and they all disintegrate into a fine golden dust.

Chaos appears in front of me and looks at the battle ground.

"well that was fast," Chaos said.

"...and easy," I mutter thinking it was too easy.

"son, he used all his power bringing all the monsters thinking it would be enough, stupid no good son of a-" he was shut off by mums lips on his, she must have flashed hear to shut him up before he hurts Nyx's feelings. that's my mum.

**sorry its short but I'm not that good with battle scenes as you can see, but there will probably be one maybe two more chapters before the end... until next time!**


	24. Chapter 24

*Percy's POV*

we were about to return when a lone monster snuck up on us and threw his spear towards Thalia.

I quickly stepped in the way.

the spear impaled itself into my lower spine, I gasped for air as the pain removed my air, I collapsed to the ground.

they must have killed the monster because golden dust was flying past my eyes.

I got lifted into the air by someone, but I couldn't feel them.

suddenly my vision went black and then I appeared in a room of gold which was so bright I had to close my eyes.

once I got used to the light they layed me on a bed, it must've been Apollo's palace.

I heard shouts like "call Arty!" and "grab me some nectar."

a flash suddenly appeared and it showed a very annoyed goddess, my goddess.

her face changed as soon as she saw me into a look of horror.

*Artemis' POV*

I was so annoyed of getting interrupted by my brother, but he said it was urgent so I flashed to his location.

a look of horror covered my face as I saw Percy covered in blood.

I ran to his side and held his face, "Percy, no, no, you promised."

he said in a husky voice "sorry."

"I can't loose you again, I won't loose you again," I said determined to keep him.

Apollo put his hand on my shoulder and signaled me to go outside with him, I didn't want to leave Percy, but I wanted to know what Apollo wanted me for.

I kissed Percy's head and walked out with Apollo.

"he won't make it," Apollo said in a small voice, it broke me.

my body shook from the sobs as Apollo hugged me.

"c'mon, Percy needs you, be strong for him," Apollo said and I realised that Percy needed me, Apollo and I walked back into the room and I stood by Percy, I stroked his soft raven hair.

"A-Artemis, I-I love you," Percy said in a pained voice which broke my heart, "I love you too, Perseus."

we kissed one final time before his body became limp.

sobs shook my body as I held my love, my dead love.

his body started to disappear and I remembered his promise for him to come back to me, he swore on the Styx, she was claiming his soul, now I can never see him again.

once his body disappeared completely I flashed back to my hunt and curled up on my bed and cried.

**so I didn't plan on killing Percy it just popped into my head so I will probably do a chapter of Artemis and her child and something else might happen, like her father threatening to kill the child, I don't know but ill make it interesting and this might be a new adventure and it might postpone the new story, but it'll be fine... hopefully.**


	25. Chapter 25

*9 months later*

*Artemis' POV*

it has been 9 months since I've seen my Percy, my grief clouded my judgement and I locked myself up in my palace. my stomach has grown to occupy the baby of my Percy and I knew I had to get ready for labour soon, but I haven't left my palace since my Percy died.

I got up slowly in slight pain with the weight added on my front, but as I stood up fully I felt a huge cramp in my stomach which felt like my period but worse.

I let out a cry of unexpected pain and held my bump.

"Hestia," I whimpered, there was a flash of red light and Hestia was there, she must have known something was happening because she helped me onto my bed and layed me down before shouting.

"Hera! Athena!" a gray and gold flash appeared in the room and out came the two requested goddesses. they looked tired and slightly annoyed to be requested on until they noticed me gripping my bump in pain.

they all started working around me as I closed my eyes in pain, so this is how a mother feels when her child is ready to pop out? I knew gods gave birth faster than mortals, but this pain is ridiculous.

I barely noticed them undressing my bottom half, Hestia then shouted "Chaos!"

I was slightly embarrassed that Chaos will see me half naked but that went away as the next contraction came and my vision was blinded by the pain.

a black portal appeared and Chaos stepped out and said "yes my love?" I was glad when he saw my state and just looked away like a gentleman.

"you need to bring him back now!" Hestia shouted at Chaos. who were they on about?

"is it the right time?" he asked and she nodded fast. he simply nodded once and gave her a quick kiss before going back into the portal that he came in.

Hera said softly to me "Athena wants you to start pushing."

I nod softly and push, the best bit about it, we have to go through twice the pain as a mortal would, I let out a cry of pain as I pushed the baby out, Athena held her hand up to stop me and I stopped happily.

Athena started to move the baby a little which was a whole new level of pain, she nodded to Hera and Hera said, "Push, Artemis."

I pushed again shouting at them "at least make up your mind!"

at that moment another black portal came into view and the least suspected person came out. My Percy.

he was half dressed in a pair of black jeans and holding his green polo top. I simply broke down crying, my Percy ran up to me and held my hand and kissing my head and muttering things like "It's okay," and "I'm here."

I held him as tight as I could not wanting to lose him again, Athena nodded again and Hera said "one last push Artemis."

I pushed one last time giving it my all until I felt a slimy thing slip out of me, I started to pant like a dog as Athena wrapped the baby up in a silver blanket.

"it's a girl," Athena said placing the baby in my arms. Percy stroked a tuft of auburn hair on her head and I smiled softly forgetting the situation for a while, not entirely.

I look up to Percy and he looks at me, we kiss and it was the best thing in my entire time as an immortal. I had Percy, my baby and we were happy, well until Percy felt my wrath.

"how?" I asked in a small voice. "I didn't break my oath, immortals don't disappear forever depending on the weapon used, it was just a plain imperial gold spear, I was going to reconstruct, so technically I didn't leave you, Chaos made it quicker for you."

that was all I needed to know, I cuddled up to him still holding our baby.

"what will we call her," I asked him and he thought deeply which made him look cute. I giggled at him and he just rolled his eyes and said "Phoebe."

I nodded at the name and kissed her head before laying on Percy, it was all perfect.

well, until my father ordered a meeting with my child and Percy.

I got dressed appropriately and flashed us all to the thrown room, I told Percy to sit on my thrown and when he did I sat on his lap still holding Phoebe.

Zeus looked at us in complete rage, oh gods.

**yeah! Percy's back! please, don't kill me for killing him but it was too tempting and there will probably be one maybe two more chapters now...**


	26. Chapter 26

*Artemis' POV*

"so after months of hiding you come out not only with a baby but a man whore!?" my father shouted. I have honestly had enough of my father, "says the bottom line of all our problems, Hades all of our problems started because you couldn't keep it in your pants!"

my uncle Hades grimaced at his word being used like a curse. my father visibly go red in rage, "well he didn't keep it in his pants did he?!" he yelled back, gosh was we having this conversation again, how childish is he?

"at least he is faithful to his woman unlike you Mr. I go fuck up the next one!" I snapped back, he must have realised it was a battle that he wouldn't win because he replied.

"he is banished from Olympus, both the camps and from seeing you!" that's when Percy snapped.

"you can not tell me what to do, I am of a higher rank as you!"

"I don't care, I want you off my property and away from my daughter!" he snapped back but before Percy could answer back the least expected person to say something sensible said something sensible.

"no father, finally after 9 months my sister is happy and I will not let you take that away from her!" Apollo snapped.

I looked at Apollo in surprise and so did most of the other Olympians.

my father just huffed like a child and said "fine, council dismissed."

he left the room in a thunderbolt and the rest left too. Percy held me tight and lightly traveled us to our palace in our world, we redesigned all of the palaces to accompany the three of us and all of the hunt.

Percy light traveled them hear and they all went to their places for the night.

Percy and I sat on the couch and held Phoebe.

I now knew everything was going to be okay.

**sorry, it was so short. this is the end, but I am starting my new fanfic and its Pertemis so check it out when I upload it and it will be longer, more detailed, maybe sex... but all in all I hope you liked this fanfiction review if you want me to add something to this story but as of now it is officially finished!**


	27. Chapter 27

**I have successfully done my first chapter on the new fanfiction, it's called 'Percy Jackson The Mistake.'**


End file.
